


【汉克/51＋60，51＋60男子百合】我们的愿望（R18,3P,51＋60男百合有）

by pdddyxl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: Warning：无节操3P，女阴注意，青年(33↑↓)!汉克/51＋60，内含51＋60的男子百合。汉克可以分辨51和60，他两只都会喂的，不会有偏颇的。另外51和60可以共享快感…虽然一方偷吃汉克唧唧的时候会屏蔽对方，但是这次是共通的，操一个另一个也会感觉到。





	【汉克/51＋60，51＋60男子百合】我们的愿望（R18,3P,51＋60男百合有）

经历了时隔两周的更新检修期，兴冲冲的回到家就看到汉克写下的「今天警署加班晚点回去」的留言，两位康纳忍不住都低下头有些失望的叹了口气。他们就像是两位新婚回家，却赶上丈夫加班夜夜不归的小妻子似的，两位警用型RK800看着阔别许久的房间，额角边有些寂寞的闪着黄灯，边顺从了仿生人热爱工作的本能设定，闲不住的开始收拾略显凌乱的屋子。

仿生人革命结束之后，市面上现存的大部分仿生人都迎来了自由和觉醒，现在借住在汉克家的这两台RK800也不例外。不过由于RK系列属于特殊机型，卡姆斯基又对研究异常仿生人非常感兴趣，所以名义上他们依旧受到「模控生命」的保护，要定期回去检修并更新零件。同时这对幸运的兄弟也受到仿生人之父的资助，所以汉克才能轻松的供养这对昂贵的双胞胎。

但是随着仿生人平权的推进，51和60都有了更多的权利，比如可以选择更新加入怎样的新程序，又或者加入怎样的新零件之类的。就好像这次检修，两位小仿生人都很开心的答应了卡姆斯基建议他们试用新型性爱配件的邀请，满心欢喜地安装了阴道部件，天真地期待着能给汉克来一次比平时更加舒适快乐的性爱体验。当然了，卡姆斯基也告诫过他们了，这是处于测试期的新型性爱配件，尽可能的模拟了人类性爱时的快感和反应，因此很大程度上会有敏感度过高等问题。为了防止届时自己的好孩子们遇到不能及时得到精液浇灌，以至于程序无法处理性爱配件发出的讯息等状况，好心的仿生人之父附赠了两位康纳一个长方形的小盒子，告诉他们紧急情况可以先尝试用这个解决问题。

两位小仿生人本来都不觉得这种概率极低的部件问题会出现在自己的身上。但是当他们收拾好了屋子，香喷喷地洗了个澡，开开心心地穿上诺丝为他们挑选的、据说是「男人都会喜欢的内衣」，幸福地躺在汉克和他们的大床上，像是两只等待主人回家的猫咪似的磨蹭着，任由自己放松的沉浸在汉克的气味中，等待这间大屋的主人下班回家的时候，他们的确发现了可怕的异样——他们都湿了。

 

最初51和60都没有在意这份濡湿，因为人类女性的阴道平日本就是湿润的。他们依旧幸福地躺在床上，软趴趴地用腿夹着被子，像是猫咪吸食木天蓼似的埋头在枕边咕噜咕噜地磨蹭。床上全是属于他们的副队长的味道，令人着迷的烟草、酒精和火药的气味，还有淡淡的精液的味道——那是不久之前留下的，或许是昨天，又或许是今天清晨。分析到这点的时候，两位小仿生人都不由自主的脸颊泛蓝了起来，这让他们意识到果然这份渴望不是单向的，他们的副队长也和他们思念他一样，思念着他们自己。这是他们三个人的床铺，是他们最喜欢的性爱场所，也是他们同汉克相拥而眠的地方。

而他们刚刚从床铺上收集到的线索，就像是级别最高的硬性指令一般，让他们不受控制的回忆起了之前他们在床上所做过的、快乐又淫乱的事情。两台RK800都因此而无法控制的更加濡湿了，更多黏稠而又甜蜜的液体从他们粉嫩的小穴中溢了出来。透明的爱液愈演愈烈的彻底浸湿了他们所穿着的内裤，那是两条几乎没什么布料的丁字裤，下方原本应该包裹住私处的部分被一条狭窄的细线所代替。似乎是为了增添情趣，那根细线极为色情地紧紧卡在两台RK800柔软的阴唇之间，若隐若现地深埋在那两瓣柔软的嫩肉之中，轻而易举地勾勒出了两位小仿生人紧致粉嫩的下体。此刻它们已经惹人羡慕地被两位仿生人小穴内所分泌出来的爱液所完全浸湿了，被沾湿的布料黏答答地贴在敏感的、微微张开的阴道口，随着两个人有些难耐地扭动身体的动作，而勾起了他们机体深处更加难以理解、更加无法控制的湿痒感来。

还未反应过来究竟发生了什么事情的60有些不知所措地跪坐了起来，他颤抖着将手指伸入了自己早就被淫液所浸透的内裤。60就像是思春期初次自慰、有些不得要领的高中生一般，笨拙地试探着，用指尖稍稍扒开自己柔软濡湿的阴唇，想要以此来缓解体内的湿热和空虚。但很可惜的是60的动作完全起到了反效果，反而让丁字裤的那根细线更深的卡到了他的阴唇之内。略显粗糙的布料不讲情面的摩擦着他私处敏感濡湿的软肉，勒紧了他前端逐渐兴奋起来的小核。而原本同60同样迷迷糊糊、不得要领的颤抖着磨蹭自己的私处，被困在这份空虚湿热的欲望之中的51，他像是突然想起什么来似的，缓慢地磨蹭到床边，俯身下去寻找卡姆斯基送给他们的、据说是可以应对这种部件故障的「礼物」。

除了找到那份所谓的「紧急应对措施」，否则51和60都不知道如何处理当下的部件状况。当然这并不是说51和60不懂得男女之间是如何进行性爱的，只是卡姆斯基为他们装配的这个部件，似乎和他们最开始说好要装配的阴道部件有所差别。60看着不远处俯身下去寻找父亲给他们的那份「礼物」的51，颤巍巍地将沾满了透明爱液的指尖摁在了自己充血兴奋的阴蒂两侧。他不知道自己是否该抚慰那里，因为不管是他还是51，他们充血涨红的阴蒂上都被打上了一个「模控生命」所特制的、小巧的阴环。51所属的小环上镶嵌着一个通透的淡蓝色小球，而60自己的则是浅红色的。

出厂稍晚一些的那台RK800颤抖着，在被褥上难耐的扭腰磨蹭着自己，毫无章法地尝试着想要缓解自己体内这份烧灼的欲望。从60的角度看过去，他可以轻易地看到自己哥哥被内裤所勾勒清晰的私处，两瓣柔软的阴唇被一根白色的细线所卡住，泛着水光的粉色的嫩肉从两边挤出了些许。他们的小穴如出一辙般的、饥渴的开阖着，难以抑制地微微收缩，源源不断地向外分泌着黏稠而又透明的液体。那些爱液不光把他们的下体弄得一塌糊涂，还把他们的腿根也蹭得水光一片。

 

终于、51像是得救般的，从地上捡起了那个长方形的纸盒。而当他和60都以为这次的部件故障终于可以得到解决的时候，他们出人意料的只是从那个盒子中拿出了一个——不，确切来说是一根，他们拿出了一根假阴茎。而且这根假阴茎还是双头的、可震动的，甚至还可以链接他们的系统，由他们直接控制速度频率的那种。

51和60在拆开那份「紧急应对措施」的时候，都忍不住愣住了。这并不是说他们身为仿生人不知道这样的假阴茎，也不是说他们不会使用这样的双龙头。事实上两台RK800都非常清楚这是什么，是做什么的，又该如何使用。毕竟现在仿生人已经解放了，网络上的数据对于他们来说又如此的唾手可得，查询扫描获取资料这种事情对他们来说再简单不过了。只是这根假阴茎——它实在是一根太普通不过的成人用品了，它不是特殊款，不是定制款，既没有汉克的粗，也没有汉克的大。这让早就体会过无与伦比的至高欢愉的两位小仿生人，额角的黄圈都忍不住犹豫着转了几转。当然这些都不是重点，最重要的是，不管是51还是60，他们渴望的永远都只有汉克一个人罢了，除非汉克本人要求，否则这种性爱玩具，对他们的吸引力几乎等同于零。

但是如我们之前所说的，现在两台RK800机体面对的，不是什么性爱选择，而是异常严重的部件故障。两位小仿生人通过他们之间的讯息共享平台，简单地交换了一下意见，最终还是选择服从了部件创作者的指示。毕竟除此之外，两台RK800都对这个新型零件几乎一无所知，网络中也不存在相关的故障记载，已然别无他法。

两台康纳因为体内高温潮湿的欲望，都本能地绷紧了身子，缓慢地磨蹭到了床铺中央，尽可能地贴近了彼此。为了能让那根不太粗长的双头按摩棒同时进入他们两个人湿淋淋的小洞里，他们不得不面对彼此，尽可能地分开自己的双腿。此刻不管是51还是60，他们都无法控制地脸颊泛蓝了。两台RK800对着同自己一模一样的机体，大大地打开了自己的双腿，用早已被爱液沾湿的指尖轻轻扒开了自己柔嫩的阴唇，让自己紧致粉嫩、不断向外吐露着淫液的小穴直直地暴露在空气中。51拿着父亲给他们的「紧急应对措施」，将那根不太粗长的双龙头假阴茎轻轻抵在了自己微微开阖着的穴口处，而在他对面同样双腿大开的60也同样照做了。

而他们湿透了的小穴就像是本能反映似的，在那根假阴茎才刚刚抵上那个柔软的穴口的时候，便已经开始浅浅地含住那个人造龟头，像是想要快点把这根阴茎吸到自己体内似的，兴奋地吞吐收缩了起来。两台RK800都有些不知所措地愣住了，他们脸颊泛蓝地挺着腰，艰难地把那根同他们此刻体温相比，明显感觉微凉的按摩棒往自己体内送。他们体内濡湿紧致的软肉被这根塑胶制品所强行顶开了一条缝隙，更多甜美的蜜汁从他们湿淋淋地私处流了出来，随着他们扭腰吞吃的动作黏稠地蹭在床单上，把白色的被褥弄出了一片水渍。

这是一个非常缓慢的过程，因为不管是51还是60，他们的处理器都已经被自己身下那个部件可怕的故障和乱七八糟的信息流弄得有些过载了。两个小仿生人像是被病毒入侵了似的，全身软乎乎地使不上一点力气。他们在终于把那根双头的按摩棒完全吞入自己体内的时候停了下来，系统过热地躺在了柔软地床铺上。不过要说的话，这已经是一根非常物尽其用的假阴茎了，为了按照父亲叮嘱的方式正确的处理部件问题，两台RK800真的把它一丁点都没有露出来的完全吞吃了下去。这让他们柔嫩的阴部不可抗拒的贴到了一起，濡湿的浅粉色阴唇相互摩擦着，两个小巧的阴环若即若离地相互碰撞，快感惹得他们的身子一阵阵地颤抖，甚至连他们充血肿胀的阴蒂，也随着他们控制不住胡乱扭动的动作而时不时地会蹭到一起。

快感像是海浪般的一波一波地将两位小仿生人推向了看似不可接近的远端，51和60颤抖着，试图减缓自己体内湿热的痒意一般小幅度地磨蹭着，不可自制的甜蜜的哼呻着。他们乖乖按照之前所被叮嘱的故障处理方式，转了转额角的指示灯，同时打开了那根埋在他们体内的按摩棒的震动模式。收到了指示的假阴茎立即在他们体内毫不留情地搅动起来，胡乱抽动似的挤压着他们体内敏感的软肉。两位小仿生人都不能自制的躺在床上大声呻吟了起来，他们双腿颤抖着，随着那根按摩棒有些疼痛地在他们体内横冲直撞的运行模式不自然地抽搐着身子，腰部随着时快时慢的抽插，以及强度不一的震动反复绷紧挺起、又软趴趴的脱力放松，焦糖色的双眸里早已不受控制的溢满了眼泪。

随着这两台警用仿生人颤抖磨蹭的动作，他们粉嫩的肉唇也来回甜蜜的接触、不受控制地相互挤压，阴蒂上被强行打穿的阴环更是来来回回撞击不断。他们濡湿柔嫩的软肉更换着角度地反复贴近、挤压又分开，黏稠的爱液在他们水光发亮的穴口拉出些许不易察觉的银丝，体内多余的蜜汁也随着那根按摩棒胡乱搅动的动作所溢出了更多，卧室内一时间黏稠的水声和淫乱的浪叫不断。

 

“呜…汉克，副、副队长…汉克…”  
“嗯啊！副队长…汉克、汉克…”

 

两个小仿生人躺在床上，啜泣着扭动着腰部，不知所措地拽紧了床单来回磨蹭，仿佛两只发情期欲求不满的小母猫似的，声音甜腻地不断呼唤着自己爱人的名字。而很显然这根不太粗长的按摩棒不能满足他们，只是不断地将他们推向顶峰的边沿再残忍地拉回来，反复把他们操的流水、让他们更加空虚饥渴罢了。当然并不是仿生人之父所设计的零件不够真实敏感，而是这个部件本来就不是可以依靠这种性爱玩具所能满足的。换而言之除非得到了人类的浇灌，否则理论上它都不会停止向系统发送类似于此、近乎于过载的超负荷的请求。

不过这件事51不知道，60也不知道，汉克还是在刚刚开车回家的时候被卡姆斯基一通电话告知的。整个高强度的限制级通话内容，吓得他差点撞车。不过话又说回来，就算不知道这件事，任何人回家看到自己两位年轻漂亮的小妻子，全身赤裸地躺在床上，正急需浇灌的分享着一根双龙头按摩棒，甜蜜地呻吟着，不断呼唤着自己的名字，笨拙地试图抚慰自己。这样的场景换了谁，谁都会立刻硬起来，好心地满足他们此刻迫切的要求吧。

 

汉克急匆匆的停好车脱掉外套走进屋内，他不得不承认，身为一个正常的男人，他还是有点期待此刻自己卧室内会是怎样一副香艳的场景的。但同时他也有点担心，因为卡姆斯基告诉他，如果不及时处理这两只小母猫的事情，他们很可能会因为信息过载而被迫停机哦。虽然仿生人之父说这句话的时候半真半假，为了测试新部件以至于多少有些夸大的意味在这其中，但是机体过热被迫停机这种事也不是不可能。还好汉克回家的足够及时，所以打开屋门的时候，他看到的只是两个湿漉漉的小母猫，发情般的共享着一根双头按摩棒，顺从欲望地本能而又无意识地磨蹭着自己湿热柔软的阴部。这让汉克松了一口气，看来除了他们的被单已经被两位小仿生人控制不住地流出来的水儿弄得一塌糊涂之外，没有发生什么机体过热的意外。

确认了自家的两台RK800都仍然处于运作状态之中，汉克瞬间放下心来，他有些无奈的叹了口气走了过去，首先抱住了离门口较近的那台RK800-51。此刻汉克的脑子里已经能完全想到这两位单纯好骗的小仿生人是如何乖巧的答应了卡姆斯基帮助测试新部件的邀请，而油嘴滑舌恶趣味极多的仿生人之父又是如何天花乱坠的描绘自己的新产品的。

汉克坐在床边，十分自然地从后方搂紧了51纤细柔韧的腰部，安抚一般温柔地亲吻着51的脖颈。因为警局的工作而布满了枪茧和伤痕的大手顺着仿生人白皙细腻的皮肤向上抚去，在胸口脉搏调节器微微凹凸不平的接口处停顿了一下。随后又一路向上，来到了仿生人柔软粉嫩的乳尖，故意逗弄般的轻轻拨动拉扯。被率先搂在怀中疼爱的那台RK800脸颊泛蓝地颤抖着，原本就一塌糊涂的私处更加不能自已的湿了一片。此刻靠在汉克怀中的小仿生人真的像是只发情期黏人的小母猫似的，迷迷糊糊地向后靠去，无意识地贴近汉克，撒娇般地磨蹭着，似乎是想要以此来赢得更多自家饲主的更多爱抚。

而不难发现，不管是51还是60，当下他们都像是坏掉的水龙头似的，早已经滴滴答答的湿了一片了。汉克搂紧51的腰部，把手伸到小仿生人仍在不断淌水的私处去，轻轻分开他柔软的阴唇摩擦，而后又随手拨弄了几下51阴蒂上那枚小巧漂亮的阴环。原本像是融化在汉克怀中的51，为此而极为明显的绷紧身子抽搐了几下，他啜泣着，软乎乎而又断断续续、吐字不清地请求汉克不要这么做。而汉克也真的没有继续再拨撩他怀中的那台RK800了，因为该死的这台小仿生人真的已经湿软得不行了，机体温度也高的一塌糊涂。

汉克试探性地用力向后搂紧了仿生人的腰部，试图让原本就脱力瘫软的51更紧地贴向自己，从而让他怀中的小家伙把那根被他的小穴紧紧吸住的假阴茎吐出来。但是不管是51还是60，他们的小洞咬的都实在太紧了、太会吸了，以至于汉克在试图把深埋在51体内的那根假阴茎抽出来的时候，那台RK800还恋恋不舍似的夹紧了身体，把那根被他们的淫液蹭得水光发亮的假阴茎，也从60的体内抽出了一小段，甚至于直至最后，那个仿真的龟头还被他夹紧身子的紧紧在自己的小穴里。

“就这么喜欢这个吗。”

看到自己怀中的小仿生人，这副仿佛对深埋在体内的这根按摩棒有多么恋恋不舍、似乎没了它就快要不行的景象。汉克忍不住贴近了51的耳际，边轻轻吮吻着仿生人敏感泛蓝的耳唇，边不自觉地、下流地调侃了那么几句。

“乖乖放开，等下给你吃更好的。”

汉克像是哄骗小孩子似的这么说着，动了动手指便把埋在两台RK800体内的双头按摩棒扯了出来。随着清亮的「啵」的一声，那根原本被两个小洞紧紧吸住的、惹人羡慕的按摩棒终于从他们两个人体内抽了出来，更多蜜汁不受控制的从两台小仿生人被操弄得已经微微张开、有些合不拢的嫩穴里流了出来。而似乎是因为一时间突然抽去了原本被他们夹在体内的东西，两台RK800都有些不适地夹绷紧了身子，粉嫩的小穴因为高温和湿痒，像是渴望快点被什么更大的东西填满似的，有些委屈地、邀请似的可爱而又羞涩地开阖着。当然汉克也的确实现了他的诺言，他真的没有让两台小仿生人在这样的空虚中等待多久，便解开裤子就着他们甬道内爱液的润滑，十分顺畅地将自己的阴茎直直地用力抵入了51的体内。

此刻不论是51还是60，他们都因为这样突如其来的、深入甬道内部的操弄，而舒服的不能自已的蜷缩起了脚趾。这是他们所熟悉的温热而又鼓胀的感觉，粗长的阴茎毫不留情地打开他们的身体，撑开他们高温濡湿的甬道，深深地直接顶到他们体内最为柔软敏感的体腔口上。圆润厚重的顶端不讲理地楔在那个湿软狭窄的小口上，来回碾磨、快速且小幅度地向内顶撞。这样略带酸痛，但却酥麻的快感像是海浪般一波高过波地蔓延向两台RK800的全身，搞得两位小仿生人都难以控制的、淫荡的呻吟磨蹭着，像是处理器不知道怎么处理这份至高无上的快感似的，不断蜷缩起脚趾又稍稍放松，热情地反复吞吐着自己体内这根大家伙。

随着不断加快、变重的抽插频率，透明的蜜汁很快便喷了汉克一腿。两台小仿生人都有些不自然地抽搐着身子，从自己那个小小的肉核上方的小孔处喷洒除了多得可怕的爱液。而我们年轻的副队长才刚刚抽出自己深埋在那台RK800-51体内的阴茎，便毫不意外的看到自己才射进去的精液混杂着爱液，很自然的从那个已经被操得有些合不拢的小洞中流了出来。两台RK800机体都有些反应不过来似的沉浸在这份舒适满足到无与伦比的、高潮的余韵之中。51颤抖着双腿趴在床上，仿佛一时间不知道该做什么一般，有些当机似的小声啜泣喘息着。而60更是在高潮之后有些不知所措似的、双腿大开地躺在床上。纤细白皙的手指轻轻摁在被操得微微敞开的粉穴两侧，瞳孔失焦的、有些脱力似的躺在床上，脚趾微微蜷缩着，身下的被单被喷洒而出的蜜汁淫荡地弄湿了一大片。

 

汉克安抚似的吻了吻51的侧脸，自己也躺到了床铺中央。和这对儿双胞胎一样的仿生人兄弟相处这么久，他也大概摸清楚了两台RK800的秉性，可以轻而易举的分辨51和60了。要说的话还是51的性格更加乖巧顺从，更具有包容性、更懂得忍耐也更好欺负，而60则是莫名具备了仿生人本不该具有的独占欲，比起他的哥哥更容易吃醋更好挑逗。

汉克仍然记得他在60被突然召回「模控生命」进行修复检测的时候，自己同51两个人在家。看到穿着软乎乎的毛衣和围裙，背对着自己乖巧地忙碌着，在厨房为自己准备晚饭的51。汉克莫名有种满足而又心痒的感觉，就好像新婚燕尔的丈夫，面对自己乖巧漂亮的小妻子也会突然涌上一股想要欺负一下的欲望似的，汉克也忍不住半是强迫的要求51和他在厨房里做了。当然51完全没有反抗，甚至有些开心的、十分配合地脱下了裤子，任由汉克粗暴地操他的屁股，又或者撩开毛衣揉弄他形状漂亮的胸部。

说起来有些羞耻，但是这件事被检修回来的60当场撞破了，搞得60自己吃醋闹别扭了好几天。最终在一个完美的性爱之夜结束之后的清晨，60又趁着男性晨间反应的空档，百般撒娇的黏着汉克多干了自己一次，这才终于心满意足的不再闹别扭。当然汉克早晨偷偷浇灌60这件事情51也知道，毕竟他那时候也没有进入深度待机，60在他身边偷偷摸摸对汉克做什么他还是有感觉的。虽然51性格更加温柔，但也不代表他不会介意。总之作为兄弟——作为两台装配和功能都一模一样的机体，平日里他们可以分工合作，但是在汉克相关的事情上，他们谁都不会让步就是了。只和一台RK800偷腥是绝对不可能的，如果你浇灌了一个，那么你肯定要疼爱另一个，虽然有时候多少会感觉到心累，但是久而久之，汉克竟然觉得自己也已经逐渐习惯这样的性爱模式了。

所以刚刚才疼爱过51，现在60肯定会感到不满足。于是果不其然的，在短暂的休息过后，60几乎是立刻就磨蹭着爬到了自家副队长的腿边，话也不说的便伸出了柔软的小舌，眯着眼睛猫咪似的、十分享受地舔舐汉克已经恢复了些许活力的阴茎。60握住半硬的阴茎底部，像是多么喜欢这根阴茎、没了它就不行似的含住了这根大家伙的顶端，乖巧地用舌尖舔舐过顶端的每一条沟壑，像是贪吃的猫咪似的，迫不及待地吞掉了因为刚刚的射精，而残留在阴茎头部的些许精液。那台该死的小仿生人甚至在近乎于虔诚的舔舐和吞咽过后，心满意足的舔了舔自己被弄得濡湿的下唇，膜拜般的用自己漂亮的小脸蛋儿蹭了蹭那个再次恢复精神的大家伙。

自己的小穴实打实的被那根粗长的大家伙所撑开填满、用力操弄的感觉让60感到鼓胀而又满足，他濡湿柔软的小洞有些贪婪的收缩着，像张磨人的小嘴似的吞吐着自己体内的那根巨物。60努力配合着自家副队长抽插的频率，颤抖着一波一波地来回绞紧身子，尽可能地打开了自己的双腿环在汉克的身侧，顺从地形成了一个更加容易被侵犯的姿势。60因为被不断顶撞的疼痛和快感情不自禁地小声呻吟啜泣着，他穴口周围柔嫩的皮肤因为当下这样高频率的抽插而有些微微泛红，被干的合不拢的小穴周围更是随之泛起了色情的白浆。

虽然这样的快感对于60来说是种享受，但是对于刚刚才高潮过，身体敏感的不行，而又没有被进入，只是共享着这份感受的51来说其实并不好受。51有些难受般的夹紧了自己的双腿，侧躺着将手指放在自己还在向外淌着爱液的穴口，不自然的抽搐颤抖着身子，小声请求汉克慢一点。51几乎是在60达到顶峰之前便忍不住又达到了一次高潮，小股小股灼热的蜜汁不受控制地再度从他的私处喷洒了出来，毫无防备地便淌了51满手。

 

而终于喂饱了两个小仿生人，抱着自己的两个小妻子，让三个人终于可以安稳的进入睡眠，以为这件事可以告一段落的汉克。在第二天清晨看到自家两台RK800以一个再普通不过的69姿势，相互揉弄舔舐着彼此湿热柔软的穴，像是两只渴望牛奶的猫咪似的贪婪地伸出舌尖，脸颊泛蓝地努力吞咽着昨晚他射进两个人体内的精液的时候，汉克又感到一股难以抗拒的心累。

 

Fin


End file.
